Uneasy Listening Vol. 2
Uneasy Listening Vol. 2 is the third compilation album by HIM released on April 20th, 2007 through BMG in Germany and Ireland, then October 24th in the rest of Europe and Canada followed up on May 22nd, 2006 through Jimmy Franks Recording Company/Universal Republic Records in the United States. This compilation album contains more alternate versions and live takes on some of HIM's songs. A few have been released on some of a Turbonegro compilation, their CD-singles already as B-sides, and limited edition CD's while some remain exclusive to this disc. The character on the art work is supposed to be Ville Valo wearing a top hat. Track Listing # "Buried Alive by Love" (616 Version) - 4:53 # "Rendezvous With Anus" (El Presidente Version) - 3:10 # "Sigillum Diaboli" (Studio Live Evil) - 3:53 # "I Love You (Prelude to Tragedy)" (White House Version) - 4:51 # "The Beginning of the End" (Sad Damn Version) - 3:54 # "Again" (Hollovlad Tapes) - 3:17 # "Wicked Game" (Live in Turku) - 5:23 # "Soul on Fire" (Erich Zann's Supernatural Remix) - 3:54 # "Beautiful" (Hollovlad Tapes) - 3:31 # "Endless Dark" (616 Version) - 4:10 # "Hand of Doom" (Live in Turku) - 7:26 # "Right Here in My Arms" (Live in Turku) - 4:02 # "Sailin' On" (Live in Turku) - 1:57 # "Pretending" (Cosmic Pope Jam Version) - 8:00 Original Track Listing ---- # "Buried Alive by Love" (616 Version) # "Rendezvous with Anus" (El Presidente Version) # "Sigillum Diaboli" # "I Love You" (Joffa Bond - We Miss Ya) # "The Beginning of the End" (Remix) # "Again" (Hollola Tapes) # "Wicked Game" (Live In Turku) # "Soul on Fire" (Remix) # "Beautiful" (Hollola Tapes) # "Endless Dark" (616 Version) # "Hand of Doom" (Live In Turku) # "Right Here in My Arms" (Live In Turku) # "Sail On" (Live In Turku) # "Pretending" (Cosmic Pope Version)" Earlier prints of this album had alternate titles to the song listings on this album, but no reason was given for the change when they were pressed later on. "I Love You" was titled Joffa Bond - We Miss Ya, "The Beginning of the End" and "Soul on Fire" were simply titled Remix, "Sailin' On" was misspelled as "Sail On" and the title of Hollovlad Tapes was Hollola Tapes. Upon further investigation Hollola is actually a city in Lahti, Finland. Album Credits * Music and lyrics by: Valo (Tracks 1,3,4,5,6,8,9,10,12,14) * Music and lyrics by: Turbonegro (Track 2) * Music and lyrics by: Chris Isaak (Track 7) * Music and lyrics by: Butler/Iommi/Osbourne/Ward (Track 11) * Music and lyrics by: Bad Brains (Track 13) * Cover design by: Natas Pop * Mastered by: Mika Jussila at Finnvox, Helsinki. Notes * The only tracks exclusive to this compilation are tracks 1,4,6,7,9,10,12 and 13. * The Sad Damn Version of "The Beginning of the End" is the Satanik Love Mix from the CD-single Your Sweet Six Six Six. * The 616 Version of "Buried Alive by Love" was originally previously heard in Bam Margera's film, CKY 4: The Latest and Greatest. * When the art work is put together with Uneasy Listening Vol. 1 the spines form a Heartagram. Category: HIM albums Category: HIM compilation albums